Destined For Them
by Ice-Snow Witch
Summary: Yoru-hime is twin of Yona-hime but they are one day apart . Yoru-hime borned on the night of Twin Moons . She is destined for hardships , greatness and ... five partners !


**It will be a One-Shot beacuse I can't write stories to save my life . If you like it , feel free to make a long story or get inspiration from it . No need to ask . Just I love to If you pm me when you write story so I can read it . Mostly I wrote this with hopes someone will make this a long story anyway so c:  
**

 **I don't own Akatsuki no Yona .**

 **I hope you enjoy it ^^  
**

 _" Those who born on the night of Twin Moons destined for both hardships and greatness . They are marked from birth with the tattoos which on their 16th birthday also appears on those who destined to be with them . They will be a guardian , a friend , a soulmate and a lover to person who borned on the night of Twin Moons . "_

 **Line Line Line Line Line**

" Look , young Tae-Jun once again trying his luck with Yona-hime ! I wonder when will he give up ? "

" I wonder why he doesn't try his luck with Yoru-hime instead ? I don't think Yona-hime will give up ever . "

" Oh , of course you don't know , you been here for just two weeks ! Pretty much nobody else from those works in the castle know about this . Even though Yona-hime and Yoru-hime are twins , they borned one day apart . First Yona-hime borned and next day at midnight Yoru-hime borned , it was a painful day for Queen . Important thing though Yoru-hime borned at the night of Twin Moons , it only happens once in every 300 hundred years and that night , there are Two Moons on the sky . So you can say her husbands already decided . "

"Husbands !? "

" According to rumors there five marks on Yoru-hime's body , though I didn't see myself . Not shocking , it's normal for those who borned on the night of Twin Moons to have multiple husbands/wifes . "

" I don't know If she is lucky or not . You can't be with person you love but there five other person you destined to be , so romantic ! "

" I don't how she feels but I'm sure everyone who know about this will be looking to their body for any new marks on Yoru-hime's birthday . "

 **Line Line Line Line Line**

At same time , a boy who was sleeping on the branch of tree above two servants opened his eyes slowly . Showing aqua colored eyes .

" Lucky , ha ? "

 _"Do you promise to mine ? "_

 _" Sorry , hime but I can't do that "_

Because when you find them , you will leave me . Even though I love you so much , I can't say because I'm not destined to be with you .

"HAK ! Where are you ? " A voice shouted . Scaring all birds on the tree . Boy sighed . If his grandpa wanted to speak with him , he must find him first .

 **Line Line Line Line Line**

 _2 years later_

" Where are you going Yona ? Today supposed to be your birthday . " A soft voice asked . Clearly worried for girl who walking towards King's Room . The girl's face was red , pouting .

" I will speak with father one more time , I'm sure he will understand . I can't marry with nobody but Su-won . " Yona said . She stopped in front of a door . Taking a deep breath then openning the door .

"Father ? Fat ... her ? .." Yona's voice broke . Her eyes opened wide .

" What ? What happened ! Yona ! " Other girl come next to Yona , slowly looking into the room herself . She wished she never looked . Because what she saw that night would never leave her mind non will betrayal of someone who she thought as a brother .

 **Line Line Line Line Line**

" We must rest here today . You can clean up here , I will be close . Just call If you need anything . " Hak pointed toward water before walking towards woods . Leaving two girls alone . They were walking for nearly one day to escape guards .

Two girls looked each other blankly . Then slowly they put off their clothes and entered to water . Too numb even to feel cold . Yoru took Yona's hand before slowly drawing her near and hugging .

" Don't leave me ... don't leave me .. " Yona's whisper barely heard by her sister .

"Never " Yoru hugged tighter to her sister . Praying to the gods to not seperate them . They stayed a little more before beginning to clean themselves .

" Do you believe you will find them ? Tonight is the night they will be getting marks , right ? " Yona asked her eyes slowly tracing her sister's marks . There was a black tiger mark with blue eyes above her left shoulder , at the base of her neck . A silver snake that seems to glow with moonlight was hugging her left wrist . There was a blue wolf with yellow eyes who was howling to the full moon on right side of her belly . A green bird with majestic wings at the back of her right shoulder . Lastly there a golden bear with a apple on it's paws on her waist . Yoru liked to stare them for hours and try to guess how they will look on real life .

" I'm sure I will see them , even though I don't know it's them . I will see them . That's what I believe . " Yoru said closing her eyes , dreaming day she will meet with her partners . Suddenly Yona screamed , breaking Yoru from her haze .

" What happened ?! "

 **Line Line Line Line Line**

Hak took leeches of the girls legs , trying to not to look .

" This is the last one , no need to worry . They are harmless . " He said . Giving clothes to girls before getting ready the stood up .

" Hak , you neck ! " Yona cried , both girls was looking towards left side of his neck . Hak stopped , looked towards his neck . It was shining ? He opened up his clothes baring his shoulder .

"What is this ? " Shining faded . Leaving behind a ... black tiger mark with blue eyes .

 _I'm not destined to be with her , ha ? What a big lie !_

 **Line Line Line Line Line**

At same time four other young mans were also experiencing same thing .

" Hakuryuu-sama , your divine body is ... marked ! " An old woman fainted from sadness .

"Ah ... Ao . My belly is shining ... maybe from hunger ? " A little chipmunk nodded his head .

" Ara ... My shoulder feel somehow strange ? " Other pirates can only look to strange glow with open mouths .

" It looks cool so it's okay , I think " A cheerful man said . Closing his eyes to sleep .

 **It was a idea that came to my mind after I watched Akatsuki No Yona and didn't leave my mind .**


End file.
